


Started with Armani - Part 1

by l_obsidienne



Series: Started with Armani [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, fluffy stuff, long intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_obsidienne/pseuds/l_obsidienne
Summary: I have been so writer block-ish that I was excited to be able to finally find inspiration to write this.It's a two part thing, and I hope you d not mind the long ass intro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so writer block-ish that I was excited to be able to finally find inspiration to write this.  
> It's a two part thing, and I hope you d not mind the long ass intro.

Today marks the fourth year. The fourth year in which she saw you at the first fund raising you organized since you joined the RFA. And it is the fourth fund raising in which he is there, watching you interact with the guests and making them donate more and buy more of V’s photos for charity. The fourth year in which he proudly took a picture next to you for the media and answered questions about the galas, laughing alongside you at Seven’s jokes and toasting alongside the other members.  
A lot has changed during that time. Zen was a famous actor, signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans that came to see him at the fundraiser, entertaining rich women and having them write checks after checks for the charity of this year’s choice – an animal shelter and animal’s rights protection organization. He was wearing couture clothing that stayed crisp on him as if he were a statue.  
Yoosung just opened up his veterinary cabinet and was the one who suggested this year’s charity. He has grown up so much in the last time – he is successful and gradated top of his class, even if his first years did not go that well. He is still playing his game, but moderately – everyone had to admit though that his reflexes were amazing and that’s why he was one of the most famous young veterinary surgeons around. Everyone trusted him with their pets life and he never lost one of them.  
Jaehee got rewarded for all of her hard work and was now the CFO of the C&R company, with her own assistant and her own office. She grew out her hair and wore girly but powerful suits, took decisions that made C&R gain even more revenue and taught Jumin how to treat employees the right way. She walked with confidence and found time to relax and laughed more and louder and smiled wider.  
Jumin took the presidency of his company very seriously and worked together with Jaehee to better the future of his heritage and the job security of all working under him. His secretary was proud to work for him and was following him around at the fundraiser with a notepad, jotting down everything he said and making sure the reporters did not bother him too much.   
Seven has not changed at all. He was still the same joker, the same hard working super hacker that ensured everyone’s safety, especially yours. He had his brother close by now and was a lot more open and happy, but he never took time to relax and always complained about being swamped with work. But it was part of his charm. And both him and Jumin finally managed to convince V to get surgery and get his eyes fixed – to give himself a chance at a new life.  
And you – well, nothing much has changed. Except for the fact that your modeling career has taken a turn for the better and you now had your friends to rely on and to help you up when you needed them most.   
The fundraiser was a success. Even your modeling agency came over and signed a pretty large check for the organization. You were smiling widely at everyone and made sure every guest enjoyed themselves to the fullest and were properly entertained. With only the best caterers around and the best alcohol – the target amount for the fundraiser was reached three times over by the end of the night and now only a few attendees remained to say their last goodbyes over a last few drinks.   
You walked to the bar and sighed contently. There was a dull ache in your feet that only now you began feeling – as lovely as Jeffrey Campbell spiked Litas look on you, wearing them for over 12 hours was probably a bit too much. So you carefully bent over just slightly to grab at your ankle and smiled knowingly at Jaehee who sat down on a chair a few tables over and wiggled her feet out of her Louboutin pumps. She gave you a nod of approval, and quickly raised herself and slipped her feet back in her shoes with grace – and secrecy – when one of the guests came to say goodbye to her and smiled at you as well. You nodded and turned to the bar to finally order a glass of wine – one that you have been craving for quite some time now. Red, dry, served chilled. You hummed pleased and took a sip, thanking the gods who created it. A reflection in the bar window told you that you still looked good. Dark red lipstick in place, smoky eye still smoky instead of panda-fashion, hair without any frizz and the Balmain leather pencil dress still fitting you perfectly, without to many creases. You gave yourself a smile – you had to. The fundraiser was yet again a success, the guests seemed content and asked when the next one will be held, your friends tired and exhausted, but still sporting happy smiles on their faces.  
And then there was him – his suit crisp and perfectly tailored. Hair coifed to perfectly show his manly features, an intense gaze as he was shaking hands with a female guest (That kind of made you want to go and snatch her obvious wig). She couldn’t resist getting on her toes and putting her hand on his chest while kissing his cheek before finally leaving and you smiled when he looked at you, raising his glass in a silent toast to another great event. He smiled as well and began walking towards you when you immediately straightened your back.  
“This was a good run, wasn’t it?” He asked, a strong, manly voice.  
“It was, Jumin. I hoped you enjoyed yourself as much as the guests did. And thank you for all your help with organizing.” You smiled at him and ordered a glass of whisky on the rocks for him from the bartender. He thanked you with a silent not and took the glass, clinking it to your wine and taking a long, much deserved sip from it.  
“It couldn’t have been done without you. You put in most of the work, as usual.”   
“Nonsense. You helped me more than you think. I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t help with the advance pay for the caterers. They charged so much more than last time and never asked for an advance… Sadly, I didn’t have enough time to search for another.” You smiled a bit embarrassed, remembering Jumin on that day.   
“It was nothing, really. We should be closing up, soon, the last guests are ready to leave. So I think you can just go home and relax.”  
“No, it’s fine. I want to supervise taking down the banners and to make sure that everything is left in order. Since the deposit for the space was so large, I want to be sure that we will get the money back so we can invest it in the next one. Oh! Smile.” You said to him when you noticed a photographer coming towards you.  
Jumin’s hand moved around your waist and gallantly held you right under your rib-cage. A proper gentleman , you thought and stood up straight next to him, turning your torso just a bit to the right, smiling widely. He made sure to turn just a bit to his left to face you, smiling as well and moving back as soon as the photographer was pleased with his shot.  
“Already thinking of the next one? Take a break for at least a week.” He chuckled, finishing his whisky and setting the empty glass on the table, taking yours as well when you were done with the last of your wine.  
“I wish I could. I have tomorrow off, but the day after I am flying to Paris for Jean Paul Gaultier.”  
“Bring me something nice, beautiful!” Zen interrupted and came from behind you to hug you in a friendly manner, placing a loud smooch on your cheek that managed to make you laugh.  
“I’ll make sure I will mister in-demand! Look at you, having so many women around you!” You teased him. Zen was like a big brother to you. Always friendly and protective, always there to congratulate you on your successes.  
“Only one day off?” Jumin asked. “Sometimes I wonder how you manage with such a packed schedule.”  
“Women are made of steel, mister Trust Fund. Or do you not remember how you worked Jaehee to the ground up until she was promoted?”  
“Her hard work has been fruitful. Stop calling me mister Trust Fund, you brat.”  
“Guys!” You had to stop them. They were friends, but they never stopped teasing eachother and bickering over foolishness. “Please stop. I will go say good bye to the rest of the guests, now please behave.” You rolled your eyes at them and gave Zen’s cheek a pat before walking towards Yoosung and the guests.  
“Still didn’t make a move, yet?” Zen asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
“She doesn’t like men like me. She’s so… free spirited.” Jumin sighed and turned to the bar, ordering another whisky.   
Zen sighed and looked towards you, shaking his head a bit and turned back to Jumin. He took a napkin and a pen from his inner pocket, writing on it. “Triple caramel latte. Black Angus burger with fries.” Along with a shop name and an address, pushing it in front of Jumin.  
“Also. A secret… If you tell her I told you this, I will commit a murder most fowl.” Zen looked at him with determination. “Remember when she stayed over my place that night, a year ago? When there was the storm?”  
“Yeah? You didn’t do anything to her, did you?”  
“No. But.” Zen sighed. “I woke up to go get a glass of water and passed the guest bedroom. The door was a bit open so I overheard her dreaming. Calling your name. In… that… way.”  
Jumin was left speechless as Zen left. He took the napkin and pocketed it, downing the whiskey in one go and heading over to his driver to ask to be taken home.  
The next day, you woke up at around 9 AM. After barely sleeping the past week, it was quite a welcomed rest. You took a shower and took your time drying your hair and putting on light make-up. As if it was a curse, all the coffee in your house was gone, and as much as you didn’t want to go anywhere today, you just had to go get your coffee and maybe get some breakfast as well. Your choice of attire was a pair of black wet-look jeans and a white tank-top along with a pair of Doc Martens: casual and simple, with your hair down but still looking a bit edgy and model-esque. You were just about to grab your hand-bag when your phone rang and you smiled when “Jumin Han” appeared on the screen.  
“Good morning!” You greeted with a cheer.  
“Good Morning. I hope I did not wake you?” He spoke and his voice seemed to you a bit more husky than usual.  
“No, not at all. I was just about to head out and get some coffee.” And an idea struck you. “Do you want to join me?” You screamed inside. You had a teenage sort of crush on this man for about two years now but never managed to say anything to him. He was a corporate heir, always elegant and mature and organized and seemed to date powerful, independent women and you were an edgy model that still dressed like a teenager, riding a motorcycle and with a hectic schedule.  
“Actually… I brought coffee. And breakfast. I called because I don’t know what floor you live in.”  
There was that internal scream again. He was actually here. With coffee and breakfast and his wonderful, sexy self. You took a look in a mirror and fixed your hair a bit, rushing to the bathroom to get your lipstick when his voice sounded again.  
“Hello?”  
“Oh! Sorry. I got distracted for a second. Seventh floor, the white door. Just let yourself in, Jumin.” You smiled as he said his goodbye and you rushed to put a dark red lipstick, making sure your lips looked alluring and also tripled checked your eyeliner to make sure it was not crooked. Luckily, putting make-up in a rush was one of the skills you have learned in the years of being a model so everything was as good as it could get when the doorbell rang.  
Jumin looked amazing, so he deserved your best smile when you saw him. He was casual – wore black jeans and a white T-shirt along with a suit jacket. His bedhair looked like he put some effort in it and his smile was warm but still elegant.   
“Hey!” You greeted him and stepped away to let him enter. He had two bags, both with your favorite coffee shop and food place emblems respectively on them.  
“Tripple latte with a bit of caramel. And a burger… I know you’re a model, but I think you deserve it after how much you worked.” He grinned and set the bags where you showed him on the table.  
“I will make sure to plan it in my next work out. Thank you, Jumin. Very thoughtful of you.” You smiled at him and took the coffee and a long sip, humming pleased. “This is heaven. How did you know this is my favorite?”  
“I’ve seen you drink it before.” Was his answer and it impressed you that he would remember such a detail.   
He sat down in front of you and took his own coffee. “I hope you don’t mind I got one for myself as well?”  
“No! Not at all. I wanted to invite you either way, remember? You just beat me to the punch.”  
You smiled at him and did your best to keep your posture straight while sipping from the coffee. His eyes were fixed on you and he had a warm smile, sitting on the chair and leaning against the backrest with his legs crossed in such a masculine way. The most intense gaze resting on your face that was half covered by the paper cup filled with your favorite coffee.  
“You’re so formal.” He laughed a bit. “It’s your day off, relax. Let’s have a breakfast together, we’ve been friends for a while now.” He smiled. Or smirked? You couldn’t tell. But he did have a good idea with asking you to be relaxed. Your muscles were so stiff you felt like you just did three cross-fit sessions in one.   
“Fine. Then, mister Chairman, let me welcome you in my world.” You got up and took the bag with the breakfast Jumin bought and walked with him in your living room, sitting Turkish style on the couch and pat the space next to you. Seeing him so casual was a rare sight. You could count on your fingers the times you’ve seen him in jeans so it was refreshing when he wasn’t as stiff. He exuded confidence no matter what he wore and especially now with a mysterious look on his face. He sat down right next to you and ripped the paper bag open on the coffee table, handing you one of the burgers and taking the other for himself. He dumped all the fries on the paper bag and opened the two sauces. You looked at him in disbelief. He was always prim and proper with impeccable manners. He knew how to use all the fifteen thousand pieces of silver wear in a French restaurant, knew which glass for the red wine, which is for the white and which is for the water. But you had to admit it was a breath of fresh air to sit on a couch with him and eat fries off of a paper bag and drink coffee out of a paper cup.  
You took the burger and flattened it with the palm of your hand a bit. You opened your mouth like a snake, your jaw almost unhinged so you could take the whole burger and stopped when you felt his amused eyes on yours. Looking back at him like a deer caught in the headlights, you took it back a few notches and took a tiny bite from the burger, wiping the corner of your mouth with a napkin. He laughed softly and did the same as you, flattening his burger and taking a large bite from it, humming pleased.  
“I never ate a burger with my hands.” He admitted. After chewing and wiped his lower lip with his thumb.  
How can that man be even sexier?  
“Really? Doesn’t it feel liberating, though?” you asked him while taking a bite of the fry you were holding and downing it all with some coffee. “Oh! I just remembered I have something for you. I saw it when I was doing a shoot for Armani and had to get it for you”  
You got up and wiped the sauce off your lips, walking to your closet and opening the door. Well you only partly lied. You did see it while doing a shoot for Armani, but your thought wasn’t “Oh, I bet Jumin would like this” it was more like. “Fuck, he’d look good with this on those hips and when I take it off of him and he ties my hands. Unf!” But he did not need to know that. You got on your tip toes to get the bag, but you threw it in the depths of the top shelf, never thinking you’d actually give it to him. Most likely, it would end up with Zen and he was tall enough to get it himself.  
“Need a hand?” He offered and walked to you, reaching out to the bag that you were trying to get. “This one?”  
“Yeah, that one.” You smiled, but ignored the bag completely when you saw his t-shirt rising and his hip bones showing – damn him for wearing low-rise jeans especially today.  
“Are you sure? I don’t think this is my size.” He raised an eyebrow and you stepped out of it when he opened the bag and had a black bra hanging on his forefinger.  
“I… think it was the other one.”  
Red didn’t even begin to describe you. You snatched the bra from him and the bag, and stuffed it back in the closet as he reached for the proper one. Taking it from him, you open it and took the Black leather belt out, smiling when you saw his face.   
“I love it. It’s simple and classy. You have amazing tastes.” He smiled and reached a hand over to push a strand of hair behind your ear.  
This is it, he thought. He has been chasing you for a while now, but never thought you actually like him. You were always friendly with the others, always seemed to prefer Zen’s company and were very official and formal with him. It made him a bit nervous and he acted the same around you, never confident enough to make any move. He was sure he would lose you to Zen and it was just a matter of time, until he woke him up and told your secret.  
His hand left your cheek and he took a confident step closer to you. You were grounded in your spot and only moved when he wrapped the belt around your waist and pulled you flush against his chest. He leaned in and pressed his forehead on yours. There was no way he could not feel your heart racing and that confident smirk of his only made you more aware of it and the redness creeping on your cheeks. His grip on the belt was tight and he made sure to keep you against himself with no room to wiggle. Jumin made his intentions clear without even saying a word. It was the fourth year since you met him and you finally stood in the place where you always wish you were.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I had no laptop for a few weeks.

It was no use to play the shy dumb girl. You wanted this as well and he knew it all too well. So you moved your hands on his chest and gently upwards, to move around his neck. The first kiss got your whole blood to boil, made you inhale sharply and keep the air in your lungs – not even breathing could take you away from this moment in time. Your hands moved on his chest and gave his pectorals a light squeeze then moved around his neck to wrap and keep him there. The kiss seemed to go on for ages. His lips and yours melted together, tasted like your favorite coffee and a hint of toothpaste. His tongue moved between your lips, flicked against your teeth and then found your tongue to toy with. The leather belt dug in your skin. He seemed to hold you against himself with fervor as if establishing that your body was now his. Your nails dug at the back of his neck and left crescent marks and you pulled away from him harshly.  
You wanted to see his face. And it was gorgeous. Lips were slightly swollen, eyes were hooded and half closed, pupils dilated and a heated flush on his cheeks. With all inhibitions leaving your body from that kiss, you took one step back from him and gripped the belt. It was your best runway walks yet, one leg behind the other slowly and teasingly: hips swaying just slightly, teeth digging in your bottom lip in a soft bite and your eyes inviting him to catch you. He began walking with you following you through the door to your bedroom and not waiting a single moment after he walked over the threshold to yank the belt and you along with it back in his arms. His lips moved from the corner of your mouth to your cheek and jawline, down your neck and allowed his teeth to dig in your collarbone. Your head moved back slightly to give him more space and moved your hands on his hips, slowly moving under his shirt and letting your nails rake over his skin. You felt him shiver slightly under your hands and it made you gasp slightly – or was it his hands gripping your ass and giving it a harsh squeeze. You laughed softly and pulled away, kissing his lips gently and turning you both around. You pushed him to sit on the bed and climbed softly in his lap, slowly tugging at his shirt and letting it fall on the ground. With one hand you pushed him on his back and took the belt, laying it across his chest and holding the ends against the mattress, leaning down to kiss his skin from his collarbone and down his chest and ribcage, down his abs, making sure to place the lightest of kisses right above his pant line and drag your tongue along the skin there.  
“Damn, you’re a vixen, aren’t you?” He whispered and reached for your shoulders to pull you up to him, wrapping one arm around your waist and giving your ass a spank with the other then swiftly moved you to lay on the bed, head on your pillow. He was kneeling between your legs hand reaching under your tank top and moving upwards to have the fabric pool at his wrist. He cupped one breast and grinned, moving the tip of his tongue over his teeth before leaning down to kiss you with lust and passion. Your legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck, his firming crotch pressing against your own through the fabrics of your clothes.   
“Jumin…” you whispered through the kiss and he seemed to have gotten it. Getting up just enough to lift your top over your head and throw it on the floor, moving his hands behind you to unhook your bra and remove it as well. He leaned in and took your nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly at it. Your back arched and pushed your chest even more in his mouth, letting him slip a hand under the small of your back. The soft moan that escaped your lips was music to his ears and he rewarded it with a kiss on your breast, moving to pay the same amount of attention to the other one. Expert hands moved to your jeans to unbutton and unzip them and only then did he remove your lips from your soft skin to get up and peel your skinny jeans off of your body, licking his lips. You cursed yourself for not wearing anything sexy and lacey, but a pair of black booty shorts should do just fine. And it did, because it made him grin and dig his fingers under the elastic of your panties, tugging them down, leaving you in nothing but your perfume. Your hands went to his trousers to unbutton them as well, lips searching for his and finding them in a kiss so passionate it left you breathless. It was only when he was already inside you that you caught your conscience back again, though not for long. Moan after moaned pearled out of your mouth straight into his ear. Your left hand gripping his hair, your right one scratching down his back, him growing even more inside you and humming a masculine hum in your ear.  
“Fuck…” you muttered. You could feel him going in and out of you, filling you up and emptying you. Your back was arching into him, more and more with every strong thrust until you pushed him off and on his back, climbing on top of him. Both of your hands moved to his chest, holding him down as your hips gyrated on top of his. His hands gripped at your thighs to help you, followed a bead of sweat travelling from your neck, down between your breasts and over your stomach. He propped himself in one elbow to be closer to you, leaning to kiss underneath your breasts and upwards, holding you with one arm against his. He listened to nothing but your moans guiding him to push his hips up harder and faster until your breathing stopped having a pattern and was more haphazardly trying to grasp every bit of air your lungs could. “F-fuck, Jumin!” You cried louder and louder for him, body seizing to move, clenching against him and with a loud moan falling on his chest, wrapping your arms around him. He held you close, stroking your body gently until you regained your composure and kissed him. Slowly he moved you on your back and slipped back inside you. It felt heavenly to have him like that, arms around eachother, his hips moving gently but firmly. You kept your arms tight around him to not let him go. It was his turn to moan and groan and growl in your ear. The sound was rough and masculine and it made you close your eyes and once again inch closer to the bliss that this man provided you. It was with a strong jerk of his hips that he finally reached his climax, forcing you into another of your own. Sweaty and tired, he fell on you and you found a haven in the crook of his neck.  
“Don’t go tomorrow…” he murmured.  
“I can’t not go.” You whined in his neck and pouted. “It’s my job”   
“I know” He sighed and laid on his side, moving one hand over your stomach. “I’ll meet you in Paris then. We can go shopping at Armani.”  
You grinned and flung your arms around him. Yes. Armani.


End file.
